No mires atrás
by Lady-Dragon-Nefolaidd
Summary: Acaba de perder a su esposa, la única mujer a la que realmente ha logrado amar. La última vez que la vio estaba entre sus brazos. La siguiente vez que la verá será la última. Hay veces que puedes escapar de la muerte, pero es imposible escapar del amor.


**Las PPG no son de mi proppiedad, tomo prestados a los personajes para someterles a todas mis ideas y así, entretenerme un poco y entretenerlos a ustedes también.**

 **Está historia tiene contenido adulto, así que no se sorprendan por ello. Dentro de la hace se hace mención a los dioses Griegos, por motivos de trama y gusto, he cambiado las personalidades de dichos dioses a mi gusto, esto con el fin de que pudieran mezclarse mejor con el contenido del One-shot. Mientras escribía yo use la canción de Sound Horizon "Majo to Lafrenze" como medio de inspiración, pero ustedes pueden elegir cualquier canción que gusten.**

* * *

 **Μη κοιτάτε πίσω**

Los mechones cayeron sobre su rostro al inclinar la cabeza al frente. Normalmente, se le podría encontrar con una eterna sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa, que según dicen los demás, ponía frenéticos los corazones de las jovencitas a las que se las dedicaba. Incluso había otros que afirmaban en las bromas, luego de varias copas, podía hacerlas mojarse en diez segundos. Rumores, sólo eran eso. Rumores basados en nada.

Lo cierto es, que no tenía tal capacidad, simplemente tenía un encanto diferente, podía crear verdaderas obras maestras con las manos, artesanías, pinturas, esculturas, lo que fuera, si era necesario usar las manos para darle vida, él podría lograrlo, ese era su verdadero encanto, poseía manos mágicas, manos creadas por los dioses para plasmar en el mundo lo que los humanos no eran capaces de ver. Prefería esculpir, encontraba mayor placer con un martillo y cincel, aunque jamás decía que no cuando alguien se plantaba en su puerta solicitando una pintura. Si era un desnudo, ¡mejor aún! Le fascinaban los desnudos.

No por ver el cuerpo, aunque siempre le pedían desnudos las mujeres. Tampoco por envidiar las facciones, cuando llegaba algún hombre. Adoraba pintar desnudos porque las proporciones humanas eran divinas, lo viera por dónde lo viera, las personas tenían lo que los artistas llamaban una proporción perfecta. La sección aurea. Llámalo como quieras, sólo los humanos lo tienen, porque han sido creados por los dioses, y sólo los dioses pueden permitirse la perfección. Boomer era devoto a las artes porque era devoto a los dioses. Quienes lo conocían realmente sabían eso.

Boomer era una de las pocas personas que podían presumir ante los demás, haber tenido un verdadero encuentro con los dioses.

Sí, era sólo un niño cuando ocurrió, un pequeño cuyos padres murieron en un derrumbe, un pequeñito con una fuerza de voluntad y una decisión para vivir tan fuerte, que lo llevo hasta el templo de Zeus, dónde llorando hasta desgarrarse la garganta, rogó por ayuda. Quería vivir. Quería viajar. Quería disfrutar las bellezas que había visto en su camino, los colores en todas las flores que se detuvo a oler para comprobar si eran comestibles o venenosas. La suavidad de los frutos en los arbustos cuando tenía hambre. La delicadeza en los animales que nunca tuvo el corazón para matar. Quería seguir viviendo y disfrutarlo todo. Lloró hasta el cansancio, pensado que quizá los dioses no le harían caso.

—Boomer —levantó la vista del suelo, sus ojos habían perdido vida y brillo—. Es hora de irnos —agitó la cabeza para asentir. Aunque no tenía fuerzas para avanzar.

Se llevó la mano a los labios, la besó y se arrodilló para depositar el beso en la tierra. Dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. No quería marcharse, no podía simplemente dar media vuelta y volver a casa… al lugar donde su esposa ya no le esperaba con la cena humeando. Al hogar donde no podría rodear la cintura de su mujer, besarle el cuello y arrastrarla entre risas a la habitación, hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio y luego comer. A partir de ese momento, sólo llegaría a un hogar que ya no se sentía como tal. Porque su esposa era su hogar.

Cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez y se puso de pie. Nada es más difícil que partir, se dijo en ese momento, nada puede ser más difícil ahora. Repitió al borde del llanto.

Ya había llorado lo suficiente, lloró durante el parto. Lloró durante horas con las manos manchadas de sangre. Lloró mientras enterraban a su esposa. Pero aún sentía que no era suficiente, no podía simplemente olvidar todo el tiempo que vivió junto a ella en unas horas, o días, o unos meses. Esas cosas, pensó amargamente, esas cosas simplemente no pasan y ya.

Frotó su rostro con pesadez, obligándose a recobrar el control. Su amigo tocó suavemente su hombro, animándolo a caminar. Era ridículo, pensó, él _sí_ volvería a casa dónde su amante lo esperaba. Él tenía un hogar. Sin embargo, tratando de honrar a su esposa manteniéndose sereno, caminó detrás de él. Dejándose guiar hasta salir del cementerio. Boomer se permitió mirar atrás sólo una vez, sólo una.

Al hacerlo, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, esta vez las detuvo. Decían los sabios, llorar a los muertos solo interrumpe su camino hacia el más allá. Pensar en que por su culpa su hermosa Bubbles no tendría un descanso le revolvió el estómago. Estaba destrozado, pero no se permitiría eso. Caminó detrás de Brick, la cabeza colgándole entre los hombros y sus ojos con una expresión muerta. El pelirrojo suspiró. No esperaba verlo tan decaído cuando le prometió a su novia acompañarle a velar a su esposa. Es más, se arrepentía de no haber obligado al bueno para nada de Butch a ir con ellos.

El muy canalla, alegó que tenía compromisos importantes en el "trabajo" y por esa razón no llegaría. Si alguien pedía su humilde opinión, su trabajo ni era tan complicado como quería hacerlo parecer, era un simple guardia en la casa de un actor, su trabajo consistía en evitar que alguien quisiera forzar la entrada y llevarse algo. Pero, desde el minuto uno en que el moreno puso un pie en esa casa supo que sería imposible mantenerlo como un trabajo respetable. Especialmente porque aquel actor tenía una hija. La mayor debilidad de ese cabeza hueca era el sexo femenino, poco le importaba la edad. Boomer lo dijo en su momento, Butch pondrá en riesgo su cuello sólo para poder acostarse con esa chica, por lo poco que les hablaba de ella, era todo un reto para él.

—Blossom dijo que no le molestaba que fueras a cenar —mencionó Brick tratando de despegar a Boomer de dónde-sea—, hará su famoso asado —se aventuró mirando hacia el deprimido rubio. Nada, no respondía. Brick no era conocido por su paciencia.

—Está bien —tenía dos opciones, darse media vuelta y darle un buen golpe en la cara, o seguir caminando hasta llegar a casa de su novia. Era el maldito funeral de su esposa, no lo golpearía ese día.

¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí, el pequeño Boomer llorando en el templo de Zeus.

Con seis años de edad, el pequeñín pasó la noche ahí, a los pies del dios, no tenía un lugar a dónde ir y no tenía dinero para pedir un cuarto en alguna posada. Estaba seguro de que habría pasado frío esa noche, posiblemente hubiera muerto de hipotermia, fue una verdadera fortuna que no fuera así. Boomer despertó cuando dejó de sentir frío, abrió los ojos con pesadez, hallando frente a él una figura brillante, sonriéndole con una perfecta dentadura.

«Sólo te daré una oportunidad, úsala bien» dijo la misteriosa figura, tocando la frente de Boomer con la palma de su mano, la luz disminuyó y pudo distinguir a la persona frente a él. Se asombró, como cualquier persona lo haría si el dios Zeus se apareciera frente a ellos, sin decir nada, lo siguió con los ojos, caminó con pies descalzos hasta su escultura de treinta metros, guiñó un ojo en dirección al pequeño Boomer y desapareció. Ese día, su vida dio un giro. No lo comprendió al instante, claro, después de todo sólo era un niño, tardó unos días en llegar al pueblo más cercano, caminó durante días, resguardándose en las madrigueras cuando llovía, comiendo bayas y frutas acidas.

La primera baya que comió le manchó los dedos, Boomer pudo haberse limpiado en el césped o chuparse los dedos para limpiarlos, en lugar de eso, agarró una hoja caída del árbol, la rayó con el jugo de la baya y se maravilló al ver el brillante camino rojo que dejó, comió hasta hartarse, y juntó hojas hasta que ya no cupieron más en sus manos. Aquella fue su primera pintura, jugando con la intensidad del color, pintó una flor en las hojas, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, Boomer la nombró "lila". Ahí donde trabajó dejó las hojas. Luego retomó el viaje hacia el pueblo. Antes, se dijo el pequeño, debo guardar un poco. Usó la corteza del árbol más viejo que encontró para crear un cuenco, guardó bayas para el camino.

Seguro me dará hambre, dijo en voz alta, caminando con el cuenco extendido frente a él, esquivando las rocas del camino. Boomer siguió avanzando, usando la copa de los árboles como resguardo en la noche, dormía sin preocuparse de que alguien pudiera hacerle daño, porque él no lo sabía, las ninfas del bosque acostumbraban salir de sus hogares para verle dormir, un pequeñito de cabellos dorados, para ellas era un misterio ese niño.

—¿Quieres un poco más? —Boomer levantó los ojos de su plato vacío, Blossom, la pareja _en turno_ de Brick, estaba inclinada hacia él, sosteniendo un plato humeante entre sus manos. Asintió por mero reflejo, aunque en realidad no tenía hambre.

Blossom era una criatura fina, muy delicada para estar con una bestia como Brick, en ocasiones, Boomer se detenía a pensar si tal vez el que estuvieran juntos no era culpa suya. Él había pedido a Brick que posara para una escultura que quería, y como olímpico que era el pelirrojo, le venía perfecto para ese trabajo. Ese día, muchos años antes de que conociera a Bubbles, caminaba por la capital de Artemisa, con una joven colgada de su brazo, en ese entonces muchas jovencitas diferentes aparecían a su alrededor, siempre que necesitara un modelo nuevo, una mujer nueva. Nada lo diferenció ese día en particular. Mostrando la sonrisa por la cual era conocido entre la gente de Grecia.

Se despidió de su cita con un elegante beso en los nudillos, marchando con firmeza al centro dónde le habían solicitado. Él jamás presumía de su talento, jamás alardeaba por la facilidad con que replicaba la belleza humana. Se guardaba todos esos comentarios para él mismo. Y fue ahí, en el centro, que conoció a Brick, quizá en otro momento su piel había sido blanca, lechosa, de un magnifico tono pálido. Pero los días que empleaba en el campo, entrenándose para las olimpiadas habían bronceado su piel. Boomer jamás se había sentido atraído hacia otro hombre — _hasta ahora_ —, ni siquiera así, admirando la clara definición de sus músculos, tuvo el valor suficiente para decirlo en voz alta. Ese espécimen era perfecto. Permaneció de pie, sin habla, hasta que el pelirrojo se giró en su dirección.

—¿Serías mi modelo? —si Boomer se sintió como un estúpido en ese momento, no lo dijo en voz alta. Tenía la mente en otro lado.

—¿Acaso inmortalizarás la perfección? —el rubio asintió con la cabeza, sin quitarle los ojos de encima en ningún momento—. De acuerdo —y así de fácil — _y de complicado_ — surgió una extraña amistad entre ambos.

Los días que pasó Brick en su casa, posando de distintas formas, aguardando por la que la musa de Boomer decidiera optar por alguna, fueron los primeros en que consideró tener realmente un amigo. Pasarían años para que esa ilusoria amistad tomara forma realmente.

—Está delicioso, gracias Blossom —murmuró, perdido entre sus recuerdos.

Ya habían pasado unos años cuando Brick conoció a Blossom, ella era una buena amiga de su esposa, de su Bubbles. Según tenía entendido eran amigas de la infancia, siempre habían estado juntas, hasta el día que Bubbles decidió casarse con Boomer, entonces perdieron contacto por un tiempo. Él siempre le preguntó porque tomó esa decisión, desaparecer completamente del mapa sólo para casarse con él. Ella siempre respondía de la misma forma, con el mismo tono de voz, calmo, amoroso. « _Quería ser egoísta por una vez, un poco de tiempo sólo para los dos_ ». Al hablar, acariciaba su mejilla, fascinada por la suavidad de su piel. Su esposo, a diferencia de otros hombres, se rasuraba regularmente, quizá por esa razón a ella le nació la obsesión de acariciarle las mejillas.

La primera visita de Blossom a su hogar, luego de haber consumado su matrimonio, fue una sorpresa, Bubbles la invitó sin avisarle, pretendía sorprenderlo presentándole a su mejor amiga. Vaya que se sorprendió, gratamente. Fue recibida en el humilde hogar del escultor, quien la trató como una reina, mismo trato que recibía su esposa.

En muchas ocasiones, antes de que Brick apareciera en la pintura, Bubbles bromeaba con su amiga, diciendo que no comprendía como logró hacer que Boomer, alguien que usaba a sus modelos para disfrutar las carnalidades del sexo, haya cambiado tan drásticamente, ni siquiera les permitía a sus modelos acercarse a él, siempre que regresaba del taller, le contaba que, al entrar un nuevo modelo, inmediatamente les decía, mi esposa estará maravillada con la siguiente pintura. Blossom se rio en muchas ocasiones. Al principio odiaba a Boomer, por arrebatarle a su amiga. Cuando lo conoció, entendió porque ella decidió desaparecer un tiempo.

Finalmente, se arrepentiría de dejarse engañar. Porque el día que Brick llegó a casa, seguido de Boomer, cada uno cargando un extremo del gigantesco lienzo en el que llevaba meses trabajando el rubio, sintió como el alma cayó a sus pies. Blossom, que pasó su vida entera bajo los cuidados de sus padres, bajo las enseñanzas de tus profesores de danza, siempre aprendiendo un idioma diferente, no estaba mentalmente preparada para la imagen. Con el tiempo, Bubbles aprendió a perderle pena a ver a Brick, no dejaba de ser incómodo, simplemente era algo cotidiano para ella. Su mejor amiga no estaba preparada para algo semejante. Brick le sonrió como hacía siempre que veía un venado para cazar, y Blossom cayó. Ese día lo recordaba con claridad el rubio.

Blossom trastabilló hasta caer sobre el sillón, ese simple gesto infló el ego del pelirrojo a niveles insospechados. Ninguno se dijo nada. Se quedaron viendo mutuamente, durante lo parecieron horas dentro de la mente de Blossom, hasta que Boomer habló, presentándole a Brick como un amigo suyo.

 _Un amigo suyo_. Las palabras retumbaron en su mente hasta el cansancio. Ella también _quería_ ser una amiga. O al menos, es lo de lo que intentaba convencerse mientras aquel diablo se pavoneaba por la casa, tomando frutas y trozos de pan como quien está acostumbrado a que no le digan que no. Claro que era así, no porque le dieran permiso, eso está claro.

Boomer suspiró, no podía quedarse ahí un segundo más.

—Muchas gracias por todo pero… creo que será mejor que vuelva a… casa —forzó a la palabra a salir de su boca. Sí, mierda, seguía siendo su casa. Ninguno de sus dos amigos pudo detenerlo, para el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que se levantó de la mesa, era ya muy tarde. Había cerrado la puerta detrás de sí.

—Deberías hablar con él… —Blossom miró a Brick por encima del hombro, el atleta arqueó una ceja sin comprender—. Brick, acaba de morir su mujer, ¿no deberías apoyarlo?

—¿Y qué le voy a decir? —cuestionó, atrayendo a su mujer hacia él—. ¿Lo lamento? ¿Ya verás que se pasa pronto? No, señor. No voy a ser yo quién destruya la poca persona que queda dentro de él —sin embargo, miró hacia la puerta, deseando que el rubio se arrepintiera de su decisión, volvería a entrar con una expresión de perro regañado, les _suplicaría_ que le dejaran quedarse una noche y él diría que sí. Porque lo entendía.

Pero no volvió.

Boomer caminó descalzó por el bosque, le gustaba más ese camino, solitario, desprovisto de vida humana, no había mejor lugar para llorar. La mente le rogaba que ya no llorara más, le dolían los ojos y no soportaría la presión, pero su corazón ya estaba llorando, incluso en la cena estaba llorando, necesitaba librarse de esa opresión, necesitaba… a su esposa.

Cayó de rodillas a la orilla del lago, un mar de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, empapando su piel y embarrándola de tierra cuando se pasaba las manos por el rostro tratando de limpiarlas. Los hombros se sacudían violentamente, en el entierro lloró con decencia, avergonzado de que lo vieran mostrarse tan débil, ahora, en la soledad y bajo el resguardo del bosque, se permitió llorar como un bebé. Gritando amargamente, frustrado. Enojado consigo mismo por haber sido tan impotente, furioso por haberla tenido entre sus brazos, besarle la frente y prometerle que todo saldría bien.

 _Nada_ salió bien.

Escuchando sus berreos, una ninfa salió de su árbol, lo recordaba muy bien, porque ese río fue su destino durante años, mientras se establecía en la ciudad como el artesano que es ahora. No se acercó a él, lo tenía prohibido. Sintió su corazón encogerse y volvió a su resguardo, dónde no podría escucharlo. Necesitaba privacidad, jamás la obtendría si ella lo veía, aunque fuera en secreto.

Boomer suspiró, sus hombros temblaban de frío, miró al río, su reflejo le devolvió una torcida sonrisa, bueno, he tenido peores, se dijo tratando de animarse. En ese sitio conoció por primera vez a Bubbles. En ese río la hizo suya por primera vez, deleitándose con los gemidos que salían de su garganta, la curva de su espalda cuando se corría. Ese río era especial para él.

Se recostó sobre el césped, no lo había notado antes, pero se moría de sueño. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, tomaría una corta siesta y luego volvería.

.

Bubbles se asomó a la ventana, arrastrando detrás de si la eterna cola del vestido, frente a ella no había más que oscuridad, una profunda negrura en el cielo, era difícil asegurar que algún rayo de luz se asomaría entre las nubes… si es que acaso eran nubes. No había forma de saberlo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo llegó ahí, recordaba haber estado en casa, recostada en cama, Boomer estaba junto a ella, abrazándola como siempre hacía cuando estaban en cama. Susurrándole al oído, de esa forma en que sus labios rozaban con su piel, volviéndola loca, adoraba cuando se comportaba de esa forma con ella.

Se llevó una mano al vientre, no lograba comprender la razón, tampoco le encontraba una explicación lógica, simplemente fue un gesto involuntario, frotarse el vientre, como si estuviera consolando a alguien más. Aferrándose con fuerza al barandal, arrugó la fina y transparente tela del vestido entre sus manos, comenzaba a revolverle el estómago la vista. Tanta negrura, tanta tensión, era como sí… estuviera rodeada de miseria. Retrocedió, volviendo a la seguridad de la habitación.

Cerró el gran ventanal, negando suavemente con la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba mal? Algo tenía que haber mal en esa pintura, ella no podía estar, debía estar en casa, con Boomer.

—No lo intentes —en vida, Bubbles habría reaccionado con un sobresalto. Asustada por no escuchar a alguien más entrar a la habitación, pero en muerte, ese tipo de sensaciones no existían, su cuerpo se movía, sí, más, sin embargo, no era por estar viva—. Jamás saldrás de aquí, se han encargado de eso —los pies de la mujer avanzaron, acercándola a dónde Bubbles seguía clavada.

Analizó su cuerpo con discreción, luego de seis años casada con Boomer una aprendía una o dos cosas, la primera de ellas era que, conocer alguien nuevo, no significaba únicamente una posible amistad, eso era lo de menos, alguien nuevo significaban nuevas maravillas, nuevas facciones. Aunque no poseía los ojos de artista que su esposo si, sabía reconocer cuando una mujer o un hombre eran hermosos. Y en ese momento, frente a ella, había una mujer sumamente hermosa. Su cabello oscuro atado con diversas trenzas formando un intricado moño sobre su cabeza, dejando caer varios mechones sobre sus hombros. Un vestido negro escondía las curvas de su cuerpo a los ojos ajenos. El contoneo de sus caderas embelesó a Bubbles, sin darse cuenta, se sintió intimidada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —la dama sonrió en su dirección, acariciando sus mejillas con dulzura. Bubbles identificó el gesto, su madre hacía eso de cuando en cuando…

¡Su madre!

Un sabor amargo llenó su garganta, sus padres no sabrían nada de su muerte, era muy posible que Boomer no tuviera la fuerza para decirles. Cuando decidió anunciar a sus padres su matrimonio, se sintió la mujer más feliz de todas, ansiaba ser su esposa, ser la mujer que le recibiera cuando volviera del taller. Quería ser su hogar. Aunque eso significara que el artista tuviera el mal hábito de olvidar las cosas.

—Así lo ha querido _él_ —la tomó de la mano, guiándola hacia la mullida cama del centro de la habitación—. A decir verdad… lo maquiló de esa forma —Bubbles frunció el ceño, sin entender—. Te explicaré, porque si le preguntas a uno de los dos, no van a responder. Zeus salvó a tu esposo cuando era un niño, estaba desamparado y no tenía nada que pudiera ayudarlo a sobrevivir, así que él le regaló un don que nadie más posee —no tuvo que nombrarlo, ya sabía de qué hablaba. Su facilidad para replicar las cosas, para tallarlas, darle vida a una pintura—. A cambio, él podría reclamar lo que más amaba cuando quisiera.

—¡Boomer jamás…!

—Tu esposo no lo sabía. Así son los hombres, hacen lo que se les antoja —Perséfone cruzó las piernas, mirando su piel perfectamente depilada. Lo que antes le causó malestar a Bubbles, parecía una sencilla agrura contra las palabras de la diosa. Quien se quedó sentada junto a ella, esperando a que terminara de asimilar la situación.

Zeus lo salvó. Le otorgó el don más hermoso de todos. A cambio de un precio que Boomer desconocía. Ella. Quiso mirar a Perséfone en busca de ayuda, en sus ojos no encontró ni un solo rastro de esperanza, nada que le diera una señal de que podría salvarse. Entonces recayó en su vestimenta. Aquel vestido de tono pastel, transparente, podía ver la redonda figura de sus pechos, sus pezones rosados, la finura de su cintura y, aunque fuera vergonzoso, el inicio del vello púbico. Intento esconderse por reflejo.

—No lo haría, si fuera tú. Ese hombre es caprichoso —Perséfone retiró el cabello de su clavícula, dejando el nacimiento de sus pechos a la vista—. Sí ha dicho que te quiere a ti, te tendrá… nada más tendrías que ver a mi supuesto esposo, mi padre ni siquiera se opuso —la diosa, en toda su gloria se recostó en la cama. Se le veía tranquila, incluso a gusto.

—¿Y si dijera que no? —era una genuina pregunta, tenía demasiado miedo para retar a un dios, al dios de los dioses, simplemente quería conocer las consecuencias para evitarlas. En ese momento, la sonrisa de Perséfone se curveó aterradoramente. Palmeó la cama, invitándola a recostarse con ella. Obedeció con cierto recelo.

—Lo haría de todas formas, es el asunto con los dioses. Pueden hacer lo que quieran, por supuesto, no te gustará de ninguna manera. Mi consejo, no le digas que no.

Cerró los ojos, deseando estar viva para llorar. En su lugar, sólo sintió una fuerte jaqueca.

.

 _Boomer dejó caer en el suelo sus materiales, los pinceles, las pinturas, los lienzos, todo._

 _Trabajaba mejor si primero organizaba lo que ocuparía y luego se ponía a pintar. En su experiencia, todos hacían lo contrario, así que hacerlo a su propia forma lo llenaba de inspiración, su musa, a quien solía llamar "Lila", no tardó en aparecer. Llenando su mente de ideas, de colores, manchas y brillos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, recogió todo lo que había tirado, guardándolo con prisa en su morral y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, conocía ese brillo y esas manchas, era el reflejo del sol en la claridad del río, las manchas eran los pececillos y las rocas._

 _Tardó exactamente diez minutos en llegar, al hacerlo, tardó otros cinco en acomodarse en un rincón dónde pudiera ver el panorama completo. En su oreja llevaba atorado un lápiz de carbón, nunca se sabía cuándo necesitaría hacer un dibujo veloz, él no era de esos que primero hacían un boceto y luego lo llenaba de pintura, él primero marcaba en el lienzo su nombre, para no perderlo, y la pintura venía justo después. De pie, con la espalda recta y el rubio cabello cayéndole por todos lados, comenzó su parte favorita del día._

 _Los pincelazos no tenían sentido, sólo eran manchas de color. Hasta que cambio de brocha, añadiendo detalles, añadiendo color, si necesitaba ver otra vez el río, se paraba de puntas para ver por encima del lienzo. Bajaba, y proseguía su trabajo. Nada en el mundo podía distraerlo, nada, ni su amigo Brick, el olímpico —_ como acostumbraba llamarlo _—, ni Butch el bruto. Sus ojos eran sólo para su trabajo, sólo para la naturaleza. Su cabeza se inclinaba de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo del pincel, derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo. Como si eso marcara la intensidad del brochazo. No se dio cuenta del momento en que la luz desapareció, porque en la mente tenía grabados los colores._

 _—Disculpa, ¿puedes ayudarme? —esa fue la primera vez que la vio—. Estoy buscando el camino más rápido al pueblo… pero me he perdido._

 _—Eso es porque has entrado al bosque. Si quieres ir al pueblo ve por ese camino, sigue el flujo del río y llegarás… vaya, ¿cuándo se ha vuelto de noche? —Boomer rascó su frente viendo al cielo. Según su reloj biológico, apenas llevaba dos horas pintando—. Bueno, llegarás en unos veinte minutos al pueblo._

 _—¿Estás seguro? —la suavidad con la que preguntó encantó al rubio. Esa mujer era justo su tipo._

 _—Sí, puedo acompañarte si deseas, de todas formas, he terminado por hoy —se arrodilló y clavó una ramita en el suelo, para marcar el punto dónde debería poner el lienzo el día siguiente._

 _Después de esa vez, él y Bubbles se encontraron muchas veces. Ella siempre buscaba sentarse a charlar con él, conocerlo un poco más. Claro que él también quería conocerla, quería arrancarle la ropa y pintarla, porque los pintores como él, no conocían otra forma de socializar, necesitaban ver el cuerpo al desnudo para entenderlos a la perfección. Pero no sólo eso, Boomer también quería apoderarse de esa fina mujer. Los días que se reunían, no se preocupaba por los modales, se acercaba a ella y rodeaba su cintura, siempre tenía un olor maravilloso que lo volvía loco. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuan enamorado quedaría con su aroma._

 _Los primeros meses, simplemente caminaban por horas y horas, desde el alba hasta el ocaso, charlando de cualquiera que pudiese ser el tema. Una ardilla plantando una bellota que no se comería jamás. Un venado saltando los troncos mientras corría detrás de su madre, un conejo corriendo entre los arbustos. No importaba lo que pudiera suceder frente a ellos, lo usaban para jamás dejar de charlar._

 _Así entendió muchas cosas de ella, su familia gozaba de grandes lujos, nunca quiso investigar demasiado en el tema, hablar del dinero lo ponía enfermo, porque él no tenía tanto como había soñado, y porque era muy feliz viviendo de la forma en que lo hacía. Ella también descubrió muchas cosas de Boomer en esas largas charlas a la orilla del río. La muerte de sus padres, los meses que estuvo viajando sin ningún destino fijo, escuchó sobre sus primeros dibujos, la primera vez que se lastimó al empuñar un cincel. Para Bubbles, todas las historias eran maravillosas, un mundo desconocido para ella. Uno que ansiaba por conocer a fondo. En todas las veces que se encontraban en el bosque, llevaba un poco de comida de casa, comenzaba a entender lo ocupado que estaba Boomer con su trabajo, la mayor parte del tiempo olvidaba que tenía que comer. Además, le gustaba darle de comer._

 _Sus costosas túnicas resaltaban contra la seca vestimenta del artista._

 _Ella se sentaba a la orilla del río y Boomer, sin falta, dejaba caer la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Jamás lo encontró incómodo, aunque debería. Le fascinaba que un hombre se sintiera tan maravillado con ella, ya que jamás había conocido a nadie como él. Con el tiempo, aprendió a jugar con su cabello, enredarlo en su dedo y suavizar su voz, hablando de cualquier cosa o no. Las palabras comenzaban a perder sentido con el paso del tiempo._

—¿Para qué me llamaste? —preguntó el rubio a su amigo, el moreno. Se supone que estaba en guardia, y digo se supone porque en realidad no era así—. Más vale que sea importante.

—¡Lo es! —se defendió él, amarrándose la ropa alrededor del cuerpo. No era un adivino, pero cualquiera podría acertar al primer intento. El idiota de Butch, como siempre, se había estado revolcando con la hija del tipo cuya casa cuidaba, seguramente, el padre estaría por llegar pronto y ellos no deberían de estar brincando como conejos por la habitación—. El señor quiere un retrato —Boomer miró al techo. Podría aceptar y hacerse de un buen dinero, o decir que no y volver a sentirse miserable.

—¿A qué hora llega? —no quería sentirse miserable.

—Las dos —el rubio arqueó una ceja, mirando la sombra del árbol en el jardín.

—Son las dos.

—¡Ya sé! Gracias por el dato —se escucharon pasos en el interior, aterrando a Butch a niveles que Boomer desconocía, lo vio vestirse tan rápido que tenía que ser una mentira, se pasó las manos por el cabello y consiguió fingir demencia—. Señor, bienvenido —el hombre hizo un movimiento de cabeza y ya—. Él es Boomer, el pintor que le comentaba.

—Sí, el que tiene la mano de un dios —por segundos, Boomer deseó que no lo llamara así.

—Soy yo, señor —el actor caminó en círculos alrededor de Boomer, quién frunció el ceño mentalmente. Ese generalmente es mi papel, pensó, soy yo quien mira a las personas, no ellas a mí—. ¿Va a querer una pintura de cuerpo completo?

—No lo sé, es mi hija quien quiere ser pintada, no yo —los dos amigos sintieron como un balde caía sobre ellos. Butch, porque no iba a permitirle a Boomer ver el cuerpo de Buttercup bajo ninguna maldita circunstancia. Y el rubio, porque sabía que rodaría su cabeza si se le ocurría pedirle a la joven quitarse la ropa para poder grabarse sus medidas para la pintura—. Debería bajar enseguida, iré a llamarla.

Esperaron hasta que el hombre desapareció de su campo de visión.

—No. Te. Atrevas —rugió Butch, tomando la muñeca de Boomer bajo su firme garra—. Pobre de tu alma sí me entero de que lo hiciste.

—Me disculparía, pero no tengo porque hacerlo. Simplemente es arte…

—¡Arte mi…! —la amenaza quedó flotando en el aire. Por las escaleras apareció la criatura con la que Butch estaba tan obsesionado. Al verla, Boomer confirmó lo que ya sabía, demasiada ropa encima, demasiada ropa bloqueando proporciones, bloqueando pliegues, extensiones, simplemente demasiadas prendas oponiéndose a la belleza. Le dirigió a su amigo una mirada cargada de emociones, esperaba que, como el funeral de su mujer se había llevado a cabo una semana atrás, se siguiera apiadando de él y le perdonara la vida por ver desnuda a su amante. Butch, en cambio, no respondió.

.

Arqueó su cuerpo, despegando la espalda de la cama impulsándose con la punta de los pies, su cuello se curveó, de su garganta salió un ronco y sensual grito mientras se corría. Las sábanas bajo sus manos se volvieron una bola al arrugarlas, apoyándose en esa extraña cama.

Su pecho se movía de arriba abajo, jadeando. Las gotas de sudor perlaban su piel, más y más bronceada con el paso de los días. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo las poderosas embestidas sacudiendo su cuerpo, mucho más fuerte que antes de haber alcanzado el orgasmo. Sus gemidos cobraron volumen, llenando la habitación y resonando en el interior de su cabeza.

El par de manos la sujetó por las piernas, arrastrándola hasta el borde, gritó de placer cuando los dientes atraparon uno de sus pezones, mordisqueando de lado a lado ese sensible botón en su cuerpo. Movió las caderas buscando más de su contacto, lo quisiera o no. La respuesta llegó en forma de una nueva embestida, sacudió sus entrañas haciéndola temblar y vibrar al mismo tiempo, juraría que en esa ocasión realmente alcanzó su útero al adentrarse en su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Ambos cuerpos continuaron en aquella danza, buscándose y chocando entre sí, con los testículos del hombre resonando contra las nalgas de la rubia en cada nueva penetración. Sonreía al verla enloquecer de esa forma, lo disfrutaba con malicia. Apretó uno de sus pechos, dejándose ir dentro de ella finalmente. Gruñó, clavando su pene en el interior de la joven hasta asegurarse de no dejar nada fuera.

Cuando hubo terminado, se marchó sin más.

Siempre era lo mismo. Llegaba sin avisar. Se iba sin avisar.

Bubbles cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo, le ardía la piel por el calor, y la entrepierna por el constante roce de ese hombre. Respiraba irregularmente, buscando recuperar el ritmo de su corazón. Todavía era complicado para ella comprender su situación. Estaba muerta, de eso no había duda, pero al mismo tiempo estaba viva. Sentía su corazón latir, su piel era cálida al tacto, lo que significaba que corría sangre por sus venas. Aunque no estuviera en el plano de los vivos.

Pronto se dio cuenta de algo, el tiempo no pasa de la misma forma en el plano de los dioses, o los muertos, en su caso, que en el plano mortal. Su mente le decían que hacía no más de unas semanas. Sin embargo, cuando llegaban por ella para devolverla al inframundo, dónde, en teoría, debería estar encerrada, descubría que no era así.

Tal y como había dicho Perséfone en su momento, Zeus se había obsesionado con ella por alguna razón. Haberle otorgado a Boomer el don que le dio no fue suficiente. Los dioses podían ser muy caprichosos cuando lo querían, de eso se daba cuenta. Contó hasta diez, lentamente, luego se puso de pie con dificultad. Le dolía la cadera, el tipo de dolor que te obliga a quedarte en cama todo el día. Pero no quería que la vieran desnuda, con las piernas abiertas de par en par, cuando llegaran para llevársela.

Se _obligó_ a levantarse, remojarse un poco el sexo con el agua cercana y luego volver a colocarse el vestido con el que despertó. Se miró en el espejo, recordaba tener la piel pálida, ahora se veía con un sensual tono dorado. Frunció el ceño, aquel hombre caprichoso tenía la culpa. Le encantaba follarla en el balcón, dónde cualquiera que pasara la viera y la escuchara gemir como una furcia. Volvió a contar hasta diez, ahora para tranquilizarse. Cuando el carruaje en llamar apareció frente a ella, se subió sin oponer resistencia. Llevaba ahí casi un año, atrapada entre los muertos y los vivos celestiales. Un año como la sirvienta sexual del maldito dios de dioses. Se sentó en el carruaje, juntando las rodillas contra su pecho.

Quería ir a lo que llamaba su habitación y dormir.

Aunque se quedó dormida a mitad del viaje, le gustaba mucho dormir, porque la hacerlo, recordaba a su esposo. A Boomer.

.

Blossom se sentó a un lado del rubio, lo veía más animado, un mes desde el funeral transcurrió con aterradora velocidad. En su corazón, se sentía feliz por él, aunque fuera muy poco, empezaba a sobrellevar la perdida, a volver a su rutina diaria sin ella. Incluso le daba la impresión de que sus pinturas cobraban un poco más de vida. Ella ya sabía que Boomer pintó a Bubbles una infinita cantidad de veces, uno de sus cuadros, el que consideraba el mejor de todos, se alzaba orgulloso en el centro de la sala, para verla todos los días.

Sin embargo, Boomer llevaba un mes pasando sus días en el bosque. Una de las ninfas que siempre lo habían observado trabajar en silencio, se atrevió a desafiar las ordenes de Zeus para hablar con él, confesarle lo que nadie había querido, existía una forma de recuperar a su esposa. Traerle de vuelta como si nada hubiese ocurrido, aunque, añadió ella con pesar, no podría traer a su hijo con ella. Boomer negó, diciendo que aquello era lo de menos, extrañaba más a su esposa de lo que podría extrañar al bebé que perdió. Durante ese mes, aunque no lo hubiera querido, se encariñó con esa criatura de la naturaleza.

Tener la libertad de volver a ser el mismo que era antes de Bubbles lo aterraba, porque todas las mujeres que veía le recordaban a ella.

Aunque, se dijo la noche anterior a esa, una excepción no me matará. Su nueva amiga llegaba por las noches, cuando era más complicado encontrarla. Boomer le extendió una mano invitándola a sentarse con él, quería hacerle unas preguntas con respecto a traer a su mujer de vuelta, necesitaba toda la información que pudiese obtener y, como sabía que ella no hablaría sin obtener algo a cambio, inició la conversación acariciando su pierna suavemente. Masajeando sus tobillos, apretando sus rodillas y dejando que sus manos se perdieran en el interminable camino de sus muslos hasta su sexo. La ninfa no reaccionó, guardó silencio y dejó que el cosquilleo inundara su cuerpo.

Mantuvo las caricias un rato más, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su charla estaba concentrada en ningún tema en especial, como todas las noches, sólo quería hablar. En esa ocasión, Boomer dejó que fuera ella quien decidiera en tema principal de la charla, siempre lo definía él, en todo momento era sobre los trabajos que habían llegado a él, la convivencia con sus amigos. A ella le gustaba escucharlo hablar, significaba una mejora, la muerte de Bubbles comenzaba a ser menos dolorosa. Y ese día, esa noche ella fue la que habló sin detenerse nunca.

Su melodiosa voz llenó completamente el bosque, acompañada de suaves y delicados suspiros. Su piel, coloreada de un suave tono azulado, se volvió lo único dentro del bosque que podía apreciarse en su totalidad. No pasaron más de diez minutos una vez se inició la charla cuando se detuvo abruptamente.

Cayeron como un peso muerto sobre el césped. Las manos de Boomer avanzando por las interminables piernas de la ninfa, como si estuviese saboreando por primera vez el cuerpo de una mujer, y de alguna forma lo era, puede que se hubiese divertido con muchas mujeres y hombres en su momento, ahora podía afirmar que no era semejante en lo más mínimo con un ser inmortal como el que tenía entre sus brazos. Sus labios avanzaban, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas ahí dónde se detenía, la piel en su cuello adquiría una atractiva tonalidad purpurea con cada beso. La única señal que necesitaba Boomer para saber que, si lo quisiera, en ese momento, ella respondería lo que fuera.

 _Pero quería más._

Tenía el pene hinchado entre las piernas, palpitando y rogándole que le permitiera adentrarse en el cuerpo de la mujer frente a él. Los dos lo deseaban, podía darse cuenta de ello. La ninfa abrió las piernas para él, invitándolo a acercarse, en ese momento no supo si realmente fue ella, o los mismos deseos de su cuerpo, sólo recordaría en un futuro, el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda cuando puso ambas piernas sobre sus hombros y enterró la cabeza en el sexo de la mujer. Ayudándose de los pulgares, abrió sus labios externos, deslizando su lengua profundo en su interior, el aroma lo embriagaba, lo excitaba.

La cadera de la ninfa se arqueó y abrió las piernas un poco más, permitiéndole tener mayor profundidad en su cuerpo, ofreciéndosela a él en su totalidad. Boomer rodeó su cadera con ambas manos, moviendo los dedos a lo largo de su piel para llegar a su cintura, rodear sus costillas y hacerse paso por los pétalos que usaba como ropa, hasta sus pechos. Pellizcó sus pezones al mismo tiempo que mordía con los labios su clítoris. Ella gimió, enredando la mano en su rubio cabello, presionando su cabeza. con ese simple gesto, Boomer lo tomó como una invitación, repitiendo la misma acción una y otra vez, intercalando la fuerza con que presionaba sus botones contra la suavidad con la que su lengua entraba en su cuerpo.

Un espasmo nació en su cuerpo, tensando sus músculos, clavando los talones en su espalda al correrse. Bajó por su cuerpo hasta su vientre, acariciándolo con mimo, levantó la cabeza, mostrando la sonrisa que durante mucho tiempo era suya. La ninfa entendió el gesto sin necesidad de que le dijera nada. Se arrodilló frente a él, despojándose de las prendas cubriendo su cuerpo. El rubio siguió muy de cerca todos sus movimientos, humedeciéndose los labios cuando quedó desnuda ante él. Al dejar expuesto su cuerpo, la ninfa avanzó sobre el césped para hacerle lo mismo. Rozando sus duros pezones contra su pecho en cada ocasión que tuviera, lo dejó desnudo, sus ojos, brillantes bajo la luz de la luna, sonrieron con malicia.

Su mano se movía con gracia, frotando su pene hasta ponerlo aún más duro de lo que ya estaba. Boomer se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con pasión, metiendo su lengua en su boca, acariciando la contraria y chupándola de la misma forma en que deseaba que ella devorara su miembro. Dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la fémina, introduciendo dos dedos en su sexo y moviéndolos en círculos, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo húmeda que se encontraba. Lo tomó a su favor, sujetando su cintura y presionándola contra su fuerza contra sus manos, un gemido se atoró en la garganta de la ninfa, temblando ante las cuidadosas y rudas atenciones del rubio.

Mordió su labio inferior, alejándose lo antes posibles de sus manos, de sus caricias. Volvió a sonreír, mostrando la perfecta hilera de dientes blancos. Besó su pecho, recargando las manos en su abdomen, besó sus costillas, su estómago, su ombligo, la rosada y dura cabeza de su pene. Un gentil beso antes de darle un largo y sensual lametazo al miembro, desde la base de los testículos hasta la punta una vez más, presionándolo contra el estómago del escultor, sus piernas temblaron con ese simpe gesto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al cielo.

 _¿Cuánto tenía sin sentirse así?_

La ninfa lo tomó como una invitación, sosteniendo el miembro con una mano lo alineó con su boca, siguió lamiendo la punta con sensualidad, quería hacer suyo a ese hombre, su mano se movía de arriba abajo, masturbándolo con el mismo ritmo que lamia.

Finalmente, abrió la boca e hizo desaparecer aquel grueso y duro pedazo de carne bajo sus labios, Boomer bufó de placer. Sujetó las oscuras hebras de cabello y comenzó a bombear en su boca, poco le importaba si ella estaba dispuesta a recibirlo o no. Sintió las uñas clavarse en la piel de sus muslos, sujetarse a ellos para soportar la fuerza con la que el pene entraba, no se detuvo, no hasta que sintió la tensión en sus testículos y se corrió. Tensó los músculos de las piernas y se dejó ir. En ese momento soltó su cabello.

Seguía mirando a la luna, porque sabía lo que ocurriría después, ella lo empujaría del pecho, sentándose sobre él, con las piernas abiertas sobre su estómago, dejando caer los gruesos mechones de cabello sobre su rostro, mostrando una coqueta sonrisa, acompañada de un bamboleo de caderas. Recargó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, frotando su sexo contra su miembro con fuerza, acercó sus pechos a sus labios y se los ofreció, para que él pudiera chuparlos y así lo hizo. Mientras ella seguía moviéndose como la diosa que era, Boomer mordía sus pezones como si fuese posible beber de ellos.

Hubiera permitido que siguiera un poco más, de verdad lo hubiera permitido, pero tenía tantas ganas de hundirse en su cuerpo, que no esperó un solo segundo más. Detuvo sus movimientos con una mano, guiando su pene con la otra y la penetró con una poderosa estocada, entró tan rápido y fuerte que ella arqueó la espalda para recibirlo. Enterrando las yemas en sus muslos, empezó a penetrarla con fuerza.

La ninfa le echó los brazos al cuello, uniéndose a él a una danza propia de dos personas. Buscando su contacto con cada movimiento, queriendo más y más. Sus pieles creaban un chasquido al chocar la una contra la otra, Boomer enredó la mano en su cabello, tiró de él y dejó a su merced el cuello de la ninfa, la mordió clavándose en su interior, tenía la necesidad de dejarla marcada, como si de esa forma pudiera evitar que alguien más le pusiera los ojos encima. Subió por su cuello y bajó hasta sus hombros, dejando el rastro de sus besos notorio.

Siguió mordiendo con posesión, hasta dar una última estocada en su interior y correrse. La fémina gritó hasta sentir como se le rasgaban las cuerdas vocales, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que ella comenzó a correrse.

Permanecieron en aquella posición, ella abrazándolo por el cuello y con los clavados en su trasero, y él recargando la frente en su hombro, rodeando su cintura. No estaban agotados, pero había algo en esa situación que no quería destruir… todavía.

—Al fondo del bosque —comenzó ella, acariciando su miembro una vez más, meneando la cadera sobre él—, hay un roble sobre una cueva, en él vive mi hermana, a la que le han pedido cuidar la puerta del Hades en el plano mortal —tomó su rostro entre sus manos, besándolo tiernamente, él ya había comenzado a moverse en su interior una vez más—. Jamás la he visto, pero sé qué si se lo propones, aceptará un reto y te permitirá entrar.

Boomer hizo un gesto afirmativo, lo entendía.

Pero no porque lo entendiera se marcharía sin más. Abrió sus piernas con una mano, dejando un espacio entre ellas sólo para él. Enfocó la mano libre en sostenerla justo dónde estaba, para tener mayor profundidad cuando comenzara a penetrarla, la ninfa gimió con fuerza, enterrando las uñas en su espalda, juraría que su pene llegaba aún más profundo que la primera vez. Embriagada con esa idea, abrió las piernas lo máximo que podía.

Aquella noche, permanecieron juntos hasta que comenzó a asomar los primeros rayos de luz, hasta ese momento, jamás se les cruzó por la mente detenerse a pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, era más importante disfrutar el calor del cuerpo ajeno, los escalofríos de sus caricias y el erotismo de sus besos. Tirando de su cabello con más y más fuerza en cada penetración, especialmente en ese momento, cuando la tenía arrodillada dándole la espalda, simplemente necesitaba clavarse en su interior hasta que quedara seco. Podría decirse que lo lograron.

Para cuando Boomer terminó de asearse, el sol ya estaba en su cenit. Levantó la vista al cielo, usando su mano a modo de visera para cubrirse de los rayos, esperaba poder llegar al fondo del bosque antes del anochecer, de lo contrario tendría que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, ese lugar podía ser muy peligroso cuando la luna ejercía su luz. No pasó a su casa para recoger provisiones, tenía prisa, mucha prisa. Emprendió el camino tan pronto se le presentó la oportunidad.

No fue, sino hasta que ya eran más de las tres que lo invadió la duda. ¿Y sí sus amigos preguntaban por él?

Dijo que iba a irse a casa, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco les mencionó la posibilidad de ir hasta el otro lado del mundo — _literalmente_ — para recuperar a Bubbles. Brick y Blossom tenían la idea de que lo encontrarían en casa si decidían ir a hacerle una visita, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza esa posibilidad, seguían preocupados por él, porque su esposa no tenía mucho de haberlo dejado, especialmente Blossom, ella era la que más se preocupaba por él. Hablando con honestidad, ni Brick ni Butch se atreverían a preguntarle si estaba bien, aunque estuvieran preocupados. Sería propio de su estilo acercarse por la espalda y preguntar si no era que extrañaba el sexo.

Bueno, sí, pensó al detenerse a mitad del bosque. Claro que lo extrañaba, pero eso no es lo más importante, se reprendió, reanudando el camino. Después del fabuloso maratón estaba seguro, sí que le había hecho falta una buena cogida, pero definitivamente también lo comprobó, ninguna mujer sería capaz de llenar el hueco de su mujer.

Eso fue de lo que se intentó convencer. Una vez que consiguiera el permiso del guardián sólo tendría que buscarla, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿cierto?

.

Zeus caminó frente a ella en círculos, como si realmente estuviera decidiéndose, tenía una expresión en el rostro que decía "dudas". El tipo de miradas que pone los nervios de punta, y realmente estaba teniendo resultado. Bubbles nunca estaba segura de lo que ocurriría, cada día era diferente. En cada momento ocurría lo inesperado. Sin embargo, ella no tenía derecho a oponer resistencia, se lo repetía constantemente Perséfone, le iría mejor si no se negaba. Las primeras veces, aún lo recordaba, le contó sobre unas mortales que se armaron de valor para decirle que no. No era como si pudiera salir del inframundo, no tuvo más opción que pedirle a su esposo un medio para ver al mundo, era divertido ver lo que creaban los humanos. En esa ocasión, tuvo la "fortuna" de ver como ese hombre se decidía a tomar una nueva mujer.

No entró en detalles, principalmente porque a Bubbles no le gustaban, el punto de aquella conversación fue lo mal que lo pasó esa jovencita, quien se había decidido a esperar hasta el matrimonio para perder la virginidad, bueno, por algo era conocido entre los demás, Perséfone lo llamaba "el Dios violador" y no iba nada lejos de la realidad.

Esa fue la principal razón de la rubia por guardar silencio, prefería no hablar con él más de lo necesario. Con el paso de los días en ese lugar de daba cuenta, los recuerdos de su vida iban desapareciendo. Apenas recordaba a sus padres, sus rostros, sus nombres, comenzaban a volverse difusos en la niebla de su mente. El último recuerdo fijo que tuvo de ellos fue el día de su boda. En esa ocasión, sus padres alzaban la cabeza con orgullo de ver a su hija con alguien como Boomer, nada menos que un hombre con la gracia y el talento para grabar las artes en todas sus formas. Al conocerlo ese día, comprendieron que era posible no ver a su hija con regularidad, su esposo tendía a distraerse con facilidad, observando todo su alrededor. Lo único que no olvidaba, era a Bubbles.

Fueron contadas las visitas que realizaron ambos a los padres de Bubbles después de la boda.

—Abre las piernas —ordenó el Dios. Bubbles obedeció. Cuando era llevada hasta los aposentos de Zeus, su mente se apagaba, dejaba de pensar. Así no se sentiría cohibida cuando tuviera que desnudarse ante ese hombre, tampoco estaría incómoda si le pedía algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta. Mostrarle su sexo era una de ellas.

Respiró hondo, se inclinó hacia atrás y recargo las manos en la cama, arrastrando los muslos en un gesto que desprendía sensualidad hasta que sintió un jalón en los músculos, no podía separarlas más. Fijó la vista en el suelo, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, le gustase o no, cuando lo hacía notaba inmediatamente como su cuerpo se excitaba por la forma en que la miraba.

Vio los pies del hombre moverse hacia ella, daba pasos cortos, no estaba muy lejos, así que no había prisa, ella no se iría. Pasó la mano por su cabello, quitándolo de su rostro para ver sus ojos, ese enorme par de ojos azules de los que no se cansaba nunca. Se humedeció los labios lentamente. Definitivamente, los mortales le producían un extraño y placentero gusto. Sin soltar su cabello, mantuvo la vista fija en ella, claro que sabía el efecto que producía en ella, le encantaba. Especialmente porque dentro de poco olvidaría absolutamente _todo_ lo que tenía sobre su tiempo viva, ansiaba ese momento, entonces se convertiría en su zorra personal. Inflaba su ego cada vez que adquiría una nueva.

Mientras Bubbles luchaba por alejar la vista de él, Zeus aprovechó para desprenderse de la túnica, hasta verla caer al suelo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, un escalofrío le subió por la espalda a Bubbles, haciéndose a la idea de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

No tuvo tiempo de prepararse cuando sintió el tirón en la cabeza, obligándola a inclinarse hacia él y, dos segundos después, tenía el pene de ese hombre metido en la boca, ahogándola. Rápidamente se repuso a la sensación de asco inicial, llenó sus pulmones de aire y cerró los ojos. No tardó en notar los movimientos del contrario, el constante vaivén de su cadera, los gruñidos de su garganta cada vez que se introducía en su boca, los suspiros al salir.

Bubbles se sujetó a sus brazos para resistir las embestidas, ya sabía perfectamente como le gustaba que se la chupara, así que lo hizo de esa forma. Presionando la lengua contra el miembro y rodeando la punta cuando tenía la oportunidad. Cerró los ojos, lo prefería de esa forma, ya había soltado su cabello y era ella quien marcaba el ritmo en ese momento. Se saco el pene de la boca, tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar, masajeando la base del tronco dibujó círculos con los dedos, subiendo y bajando la mano acercó la cabeza para volver a chupar la punta, primero con la lengua, pequeños lametazos, luego rodeando la cabeza completamente y metiéndolo en su boca. Al hacerlo chupaba con fuerza, le gustaba de esa forma.

Sin dejar de masajearle el tronco, bajó hasta sus testículos, chupándolos de la misma forma en que hacía con su miembro, un gruñido le advirtió de algo, estaba por correrse. Sin apresurar sus movimientos, levantó la cabeza, no sin antes marcar un camino ascendente con sus labios, tenía que seguir estimulando todo el camino hasta la cabeza. Besó la punta rosada varias veces, lo hizo fijando su vista en la del contrario, cuando él volvió a agarrarle el cabello y quitárselo del rostro. Sin saber exactamente porque, le sonrió.

El miembro desapareció bajo sus labios, sus manos le acariciaban los testículos con fuerza, entonces presionó su cabeza contra su cuerpo y se corrió. Esforzándose por no cerrar los ojos, tragó.

Cuando el Dios soltó su cabeza, durante dos segundos, sintió que todo había terminado por el momento. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no era así. Todavía sobre sus rodillas, se acercó a la cama gateando, puso especial cuidado al contoneo de sus caderas, tratando que fuera lo más notorio posible. Dibujó la imagen mental que debería estar dando y sintió vergüenza de ella misma. Al subir a la cama le dio la espalda, todavía en cuatro.

—Más arriba —se sobresaltó cuando una mano cayó sobre sus nalgas, azotándola. Pero obedeció dobló los codos para poder alzar más el trasero. Suspiró contra las sábanas. Por favor que acabe pronto, pensó. Otro azote cayó, ahora gimió con fuerza, le escocía, cambió la posición de su cabeza, miraba hacia la izquierda, dónde no existía forma de ocultar la situación a sus ojos—. Perfecto —escuchó que susurró él, antes de guiar su miembro a la entrada de su ano.

Y la penetró. Bubbles respondió con un grito agudo, arrugando las sábanas. Quería moverse, avanzar y alejarse de esa sensación tan desagradable, Zeus tenía otros planes para ella, la aferró con fuerza de la cadera y comenzó a bombear. Cada penetración sacudía por completo el cuerpo de la rubia, sus pechos se bamboleaban sobre la cama, los testículos chocaban contra su vagina y sentía el roce del vello púbico con demasiada claridad. Cerró los ojos, no sabiendo que debía gemir o gritar, le dolía, de eso no había duda… pero se sentía _tan bien_.

Pronto, la habitación se llenó de sus gemidos, acompañados por los gruñidos de Zeus, entrando violentamente en su cuerpo, daba una fuerte estocada que la sacudía y ahí se quedaba. Salía despacio, masajeando sus nalgas antes de volver a azotarlas. Era lo que repetía una y otra y otra vez. Abrió las piernas de Bubbles para encontrar una posición cómoda para él, no dejó de penetrarla en ningún momento, aprovechó eso y aumentó la fuerza. Ella gritaba, embriagada del placer.

Zeus presionó su cabeza contra la cama, disfrutando con las curvas que creaba su cuerpo, como empujaba la cadera hacia él buscando su contacto. Los dos permanecieron así, buscándose constantemente, hasta que Zeus se clavó una última vez y se corrió con un ronco gruñido. Bubbles gimió, arqueando la espalda para recibirlo. Fue igual que la ocasión previa a esa, salió de su cuerpo y se marchó sin decir nada.

Ese día Bubbles se permitió descansar un poco antes de lavarse el cuerpo y volver a vestirse. Creía que ya lo había experimentado todo, hasta ese momento. Recostada boca abajo en esa cama, se sobó la cadera con la palma de la mano. Dejó caer los parpados al notar que simplemente hacerlo le dolía. Esperó a que bajara el dolor, que disminuyera la irritación, entonces se levantaría. Lo haría con la esperanza de _morir_ , eso que pasaba era vivir, la muerte no sonaba tan mal en ese momento.

Su mente volvió a la normalidad cuando reconoció las eternas nubes del inframundo, todavía no comprendía las razones de Perséfone para permitirle quedarse ahí, con ella.

—Te ves fatal, ¿quieres un baño? —Bubbles asintió, seguía recostada, ahora en su propia cama—. Yo me encargo de eso —escuchó como chasqueaba los dedos. Era todo lo que hacía al dar una orden—, ¿quieres hablar de algo?

—Sí… ¿cómo puedo morir? —Perséfone se rio por su comentario—. Hablo en serio, ahora mismo nada me haría más feliz.

—Puedes saltar al río de las almas, nadie sale vivo de ahí… es posible que también se pierda tu alma en el camino —Bubbles se le quedó mirando, sin comprender—. Realmente no importa ahora.

.

—¿Qué quieres qué? —Boomer jamás había visto a una ninfa tan furiosa como la que tenía frente a él. El rictus de su boca era firme y aterrador, no podía ver la más mínima señal de vida en sus ojos, sólo muerte y odio.

Tragó y carraspeó antes de volver a hablar.

—Poner a prueba sus habilidades —a juzgar por la severidad con que se ensombreció el rostro de la ninfa, Boomer asumió que su vida terminaría ahí, en ese mismo instante. Lo estuvo pensando durante todo el camino, decir que quería revivir a su esposa era lo peor para convencer al guardián. Por eso, y recordando lo que le había dicho la ninfa en el bosque, decidió retarla.

Su plan era agotarla cuanto le fuera posible para robar la llave dorada que pendía de su cuello y cruzar las grandes puertas. Ahora pensaba que tal vez no fuera tan buena idea. No hay marcha atrás, se recordó, lo haces por Bubbles. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no quitarle los ojos de encima a la ninfa, nada podría ser peor que hacerla rabiar, además de lo furiosa que ya estaba con él. La vio respirar pesadamente, luchando por una decisión, una respuesta.

Llevaba ahí milenios, prácticamente desde que esas puertas habían aparecido, fue colocada contra su voluntad, plantaron ahí su árbol y tuvo que resignarse a resguardar la entrada. Sin embargo, como toda criatura que vive en soledad, se volvió huraña, arisca, desarrolló un infundado odio hacia cualquier forma de vida. Simplemente por el hecho de haber sido castigada injustamente. Pero su cuerpo seguía siendo el de una mujer, y al ver a Boomer, la volvió loca descubrir lo mucho que ese hombre le atraía. Nunca mostró debilidad ante nada ni nadie, no existía un ser en esa tierra con la fuerza para derrotarla. Y ahí estaba él, con su cabello desafiando al viento y sus ojos del color del océano.

Lo odio por cautivarla tanto. Desfiguró su gesto al darle un vistazo completo. Maldito espécimen, realmente hacía que sus piernas temblaran, aunque estuviera sentada en un trono que ella misma creó.

—¿Ponerme a prueba? ¿Acaso insinúas que hay alguien mejor que yo? —se cruzó de brazos, alzando sus pechos con orgullo. Si uno de los dos tenía que caer como un animal en celo por sus instintos, sería él y no ella. Aceptó, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta—. Pues sí realmente crees ser el mejor, entrégame tú tesoro, aquello que aprecias más que nada en todo el mundo. Entrégamelo, y prueba que estás a la altura de mi poder —la ninfa extendió una mano hacia él.

Ya sabía que lo que Boomer debía entregar no era un objeto físico, pero ella lo haría tangible cuando él se lo dijera. Se apoderaría de su tesoro y lo haría suyo para siempre. Lo usaría para manipularlo en todo momento, era así como nunca nadie logró cruzar esas puertas, ella tomaba lo que amaban, robaba sus sueños y esperanzas para dejarlas frente a ellos y dejarlos vulnerables. Nunca nadie cruzaría en su guardia. Boomer se humedeció los labios, miró la mano sin comprender, ¿qué debía hacer? Entregar su tesoro, su mujer era su tesoro y él no la tenía, si la tuviera, no estaría ahí en primer lugar. Así que no era eso lo que ella quería. Miró la mano vacía, ¿quería que le entregara algo? Claro, de lo contrario no lo habría dicho.

Boomer puso su mente a trabajar a gran velocidad, aunque sus ojos se distraían con facilidad, viajaban hacia los pechos de la ninfa, oculta entre ellos estaba la llave. Entre sus perfectos y redondos pechos estaba el único obstáculo que le impedía ir por su mujer. Se miró las manos, tal vez… ella no quería un objeto.

—Lo que aprecio más que nada… es el recuerdo de mi mujer, cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada —la ninfa sonrió. En su mano sostenía una esfera de cristal, su interior mostraba el día en que Bubbles recibió a Boomer con los brazos abiertos, contándole la maravillosa noticia de que estaba preñada. Serían padres. Un sentimiento amargo le llenó la boca del estómago. No le gustaba la expresión en el rostro de esa mujer.

—Valiente… no cualquiera entrega sus más preciadas memorias a un extraño —cruzó las piernas, todavía no iniciaba la diversión. La vio humedecerse los labios, parecía a punto de tener el mejor de los manjares—. Veamos hasta dónde llega tu valentía. Hay una criatura con quien nunca he llegado a un acuerdo, una Aracne, ella me ha robado algo muy importante para mí, tráelo de vuelta y veremos si tu acto de valor tiene frutos —Boomer quiso negarse, gritarle en la cara y decirle que es patética su actitud, y no le sorprende verla habitando en soledad.

Pero entonces, algo iluminó su mente. Podía adentrarse al bosque para encontrar a esa bestia… o simplemente tomar la llave que quería. Cayó de rodillas frente a la ninfa, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos, sacudió los hombros como si estuviera llorando, miró hacia su retadora, era muy bueno para fingir, y parecía que estaba llorando. Negó con la cabeza. Daba la impresión de ser alguien incapaz de decidirse, en ese momento logró su objetivo, obligar a la ninfa a bajar su guardia.

Arrodillado a sus pies, acarició su pierna, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, pero sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Le alivió que no lo pateara y exigiera que no pusiera sus mortales manos sobre ella. En sus ojos vio un poco de humanidad, estaba extrañada por su actitud, y lo demostró al descruzar los brazos, Boomer vio la lleve reluciendo sobre su estómago. Sonrió mentalmente, un poco más.

—Debo ser honesto antes de emprenderme en este viaje —la ninfa frunció el ceño sin entender—, la verdadera razón por la que he venido, por la que he hecho esta estupidez de poner en duda tu fuerza… es porque quiero saberme a la altura —comenzó con voz ronca, sus manos recorrían la pierna de la ninfa, acariciándola y masajeando su tobillo, recargó su frente en su rodilla, suspirando para contener las lágrimas falsas—, quiero saber si estoy a la altura de alguien como tú, he crecido escuchando historias sobre ti, y cuando era niño mi sueño siempre fue vivir a tu lado. Pero al crecer esos sueños se perdieron —con cada palabra, su voz se volvía más dulce, más ronca, más erótica. Especialmente cuando besó su pie para probar cuan fascinado estaba—. Al morir mi esposa cargando a mi hijo, me di cuenta de que ahora nada me detenía de seguir mis sueños.

—¿Y por qué habría de creerte? —por supuesto que diría eso, él acababa de decirle que su tesoro era el recuerdo de Bubbles diciéndole que sería padre, ahora sólo necesitaba usar eso a su favor. Así que sonrió con nostalgia, subió la mano un poco más hasta perderse en la cara interna de sus muslos.

—Porque te he entregado la mayor ilusión de un hombre, formar una familia —esperaba, que con eso fuera suficiente para hacerla bajar completamente la guardia. No sabía si todas las ninfas eran iguales, solo conoció una, y ella jamás expresó su deseo de maternidad, ojalá fuera diferente con la guardiana o todo estaría perdido. Dirigió sus ojos hacia la ninfa, el par de ojos negros en su rostro se suavizaron, se inclinó hacia él y levantó su rostro por la barbilla.

Analizaba su expresión meticulosamente.

—¿Estás diciéndome que estás enamorado de mí? —una ceja se alzó en su frente.

—¿Puedes culparme? Incluso ahora no sé si soy suficiente —miró al suelo, suspiró y se puso de pie—. Tal vez deba ir por aquello que te han robado, así por lo menos sabré que he intentado superar tus expectativas —dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Contaría cinco pasos, cinco segundos era todo lo que necesitaría para que su plan diera frutos.

La ninfa admiró su espalda ancha, sin comprender realmente porque era que un simple mortal la hacía sentirse tan nerviosa, porque alguien que no viviría tantos años como ella se arriesgaba tanto por una criatura que, muy seguramente, no notaría el paso del tiempo con él. Pero lo hizo. Se aferró a los brazos de su trono y pensó, ¿qué tan diferente sería su vida si dijera que sí? Por lo menos, hasta que él muriera no estaría sola… tal vez con suerte diera vida a un hijo, uno que compartiera su inmortalidad, eso sería el mejor regalo que nadie le otorgó jamás, una compañía nacida del amor. Se lo pensó, mientras Boomer daba el tercer paso. ¿Estaría dispuesta a creer a un hombre? Su experiencia le decía que ellos nunca hablaban la verdad, eran capaces de mentir con tal de salirse con la suya pero… ¿y si no fuera mentira? Boomer dio el cuarto paso. En algo tenía razón, nunca antes le habían entregado un recuerdo como el suyo, uno dónde no tenía miedo de expresar lo feliz que formar una familia lo hacía. Si tan sólo pudiera… sí, se arriesgaría.

En el quinto paso, la ninfa se puso de pie y caminó hacia Boomer. Impidió que diera el sexto paso al obligarlo a girarse tomándolo por el hombro. Fingió sorpresa por el gesto, y fingió felicidad cuando la ninfa sujetó su mejilla y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo. La tomo por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo con el suyo, besándola como un hombre que por fin tiene a su alma gemela entre sus brazos. Sujetó su nuca, metiendo la lengua su boca y tomándose el atrevimiento de tocar su trasero, ella reaccionó justo como esperaba. Rodeándole el cuello, pegando sus pechos a su cuerpo.

Boomer avanzó, la espalda de la ninfa chocó contra el tronco de su árbol. Rodeó la cintura de Boomer cuando la levantó, sujetándola por las piernas, recorriendo sus muslos por debajo de la ropa, mientras más piel descubría más excitado estaba. Jamás había hecho algo semejante, esperaba mantener la farsa mucho más tiempo. Se olvidó de los cortejos, de ser alguien que debía ganarse el corazón de su dama, la besó en el cuello, acariciando su vagina con la palma de la mano.

Ella gimió, era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba de esa forma. Hasta que llegó Boomer, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ansiaba ese tipo de contacto.

Se quedó recostado junto a ella, tal vez un par de horas, hasta estar seguro de que estaba profundamente dormida. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Le quitó la llave del cuello, aferrándola en una mano para que no hiciera ruido al removerla, esperó para confirmar que no iba a despertar, y corrió a la puerta, abrió sin pensar en el ruido que haría. Al verla abierta, entró y cerró detrás de él. No tentaría la suerte, iría directo a dónde quería, por su esposa.

Bajó las eternas escaleras corriendo, estaba ansioso, emocionado, no se detuvo a pensar que _algo_ podría estar esperando. Existía la posibilidad de que alguien dentro del inframundo estuviera resguardando, como todo en la vida, Boomer no lo consideró a tiempo. Y se detuvo abruptamente en los últimos diez escalones, al ver a Cerbero, durmiendo. Fueron diez segundos valiosos para él, lo que le tomó sacarse los zapatos y avanzar de puntitas por detrás del perro. No se le ocurrió nada más, era imposible pensar en algo más. Una vez se aseguró de estar a salvo, volvió a calzarse los zapatos y reanudó la marcha. Casi podía percibir el aroma de Bubbles, la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Durante el trayecto, cerró los ojos, agradeciendo a la suerte por haberle ayudado a ocultar su aroma de esos tres canes.

—¿Qué hace un mortal aquí? —la superioridad de Hades lo obligó a detener su carrera. Su instinto le decía que estrellarse contra él sería el peor error de su vida. El Dios de inframundo lo analizó cuidadosamente, no lo sabía, pero para Hades lanzar mortales al río de las almas era su pasatiempo favorito—. Bueno, responde, mortal. ¿Qué haces aquí? —al verlo, Boomer comprendió porque esa sensación de pánico lo rodeó completamente, de aquel hombre emanaba una terrible aura.

—He venido por mi esposa —respondió sin pensar. Mentir era una opción, también lo era seguir avanzando y fingir que nunca lo escuchó. Ambas opciones terminaban en una horrible tragedia cuando las ponía a prueba. Mejor ser honesto, tal vez el Dios se burlara de él y le dijera que podía intentarlo, igual no saldría vivo de ahí. Bueno, pensó Boomer con optimismo, al menos estaré con ella.

—¿Tu esposa? —Hades se inclinó hacia él, analizándolo doblemente—. Ya, tú eres el esposo de esa rubia, ¿no? Bien, si puedes sacarla del inframundo por tus propios medios permitiré que viva. De lo contrario los lanzaré a los dos a su muerte definitiva —señaló el río con un pulgar. Al sonreír, Boomer vio unos afilados dientes—. De todas formas, es una molestia tenerla aquí —habló para sí, y eso el rubio no fue capaz de escucharlo. Alguien con dos ojos se daría cuenta de eso, Hades nunca estaría en buenos términos con Zeus, el hecho de que eligiera a la rubia como su nuevo juguete era una joda.

Justo lo que imaginó, se la podía llevar sólo si se lo ganaba. Tragó seco y asintió con la cabeza. Avanzó de lado, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con el Dios, luego volvió a correr. Era extraño, pero no se sentía cansado, no estaba agotado, no sentía… nada. ¿Era así como se sentían los muertos? Ojalá y no, odiaría esa sensación durante toda la eternidad. Se detuvo a pensar, ¿qué tipo de trampa le esperaba? Una fácil, pensó, así podremos salir los dos. Su ingenuidad lo animó un poco, volvió a emprender la carrera, ahora más rápido, ya había sufrido demasiado, había pasado por mucho para no recuperar a su Bubbles. No le importaba ir a buscar al bebé, sólo quería a su mujer.

Corría con toda la fuerza que tenía en las piernas. Mientras más camino abarcaba, la sensación de que su objetivo seguía alejándose, comenzó a tomar forma. Porque entonces no lo pensó, no se detuvo a considerar las consecuencias de sus actos, su mente y su cuerpo reaccionaban por un instinto básico, uno imposible de comprender. Sería muy tarde, cuando decidiera analizarlo.

Sin saber cómo, o en qué momento, llegó al palacio del inframundo, dónde Bubbles había estado viviendo los últimos años, porque en el plano de los muertos, el tiempo no pasa igual. Ahí enfrentó su verdadera prueba, burlar y derrotar a la arpía de la gran puerta. Ella tenía el vuelo a su favor, Boomer no llevaba nada consigo para vencer, trato valerse de sus habilidades, era escultor, tenía fuerza en los brazos. Esperaba encontrar en eso una ventaja, por mínima que fuera. La arpía, lanzando un agudo grito emprendió el vuelo hacia él. Extendió las garras en su dirección, sus ojos inyectados en sangre querían partir al rubio por la mitad, luego, lanzarlo a Cerbero. Con esa idea, aleteó con más fuerza y atrapó el brazo de Boomer, antes de darle la oportunidad de agacharse.

En vuelo, forcejeó tratando de liberarse. Golpeaba la garra con fuerza, incluso mordió los dedos que tenía cerca, funcionó un momento, porque lo soltó. Tres segundos, fue todo lo que necesitó para caer sobre los ornamentos del jardín de los muertos, la caída y su peso lo hizo pedazos. Aunque se rasguñó con el metal, no sintió dolor. ¡Eso es!, pensó con ánimo. Un arma. El fierro que lo hirió le salvaría la vida.

Analizó los movimientos de la arpía, si la mataba… podría tener consecuencias muy graves, sólo la lastimaría, le privaría el vuelo. Esperó a que ella descendiera con las zarpas extendidas hacia él, Boomer se apartó de su camino a tropezones y golpeó el músculo que unía el ala a su cuerpo. La arpía cayó con un ruido sordo, arrastrándose para volver a volar.

 _Es mi oportunidad._

Entró al palacio. Ahí, por lo menos, la búsqueda fue rápida, Bubbles estaba con Perséfone, quién intentaba tranquilizarla sobre los caprichos del Dios violador. Pese al tiempo que llevaba muerta. Los constantes recuerdos perdidos de su mente, Bubbles lo reconoció, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

Se sintió completo por primera vez en meses, era como si hubiera encontrado la pieza perdida del rompecabezas. Le importó un comino tener a alguien frente a él, besó a su esposa como si nunca la fuera a besar otra vez. Y ella lo abrazó deseando no volver a alejarse. Quizá, en ese momento, Perséfone fue la única que entendió lo que significaba.

Bubbles sería libre. La única amiga que había logrado tener en los años de vida que llevaba, se marchaba. Porque el hombre que la amaba, al que ella también amaba, arriesgó todo para estar juntos una vez más. Pensó en Hades, en su ridícula afición por arrojar mortales al río de las almas, mortales que solían entrar para estar con _ella_. Se abrazó a sí misma. Deseaba ser egoísta, entregar al rubio a su esposo, ver como lo lanzaba al río de las almas y conservar su única amistad.

Amistad que se vería perdida si se atrevía a ser egoísta.

—Deberían volver ya, no quieres que pasen diez años en tu mundo —aclaró ella, ocultando la amargura de su voz.

Boomer no preguntó, agradeció la oportunidad. Con Bubbles bien sujeta de la muñeca, echaron a correr todo el camino de vuelta. Perséfone les ayudó a acortar camino, abriendo una puerta que los llevaría directo a las escaleras. Al verlos cruzar, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Porque, mientras él había corrido desde la guarida de Cerbero hasta el castillo, la amargura y el odio de una ninfa, se intensificaba.

Mientras más alto estaban, mayor era la fatiga de sus cuerpos, Bubbles la recibió con agrado, estaba viva, después de veinte años en el plano de los muertos, por fin regresaría al lugar del que nunca debió partir. Estrechó su mano contra Boomer más y más fuerte con cada escalón, no podía esperar a recibir la luz del sol otra vez. Su esposo abrió la puerta, ahora él podría regresar la llave sin culpas. Ocultar sus infidelidades sin culpas, porque todo valió la pena. Por fin su mujer había vuelto a su lado.

Sin embargo, al otro lado de la puerta, esperaba una furiosa ninfa, traicionada, humillada, su odio por los humanos se intensificó hasta un grado irreparable. Con los brazos cruzados, miró a Boomer, deseando derretir sus ojos como océanos en ese instante. Pero, en su lugar, sonrió.

Una sonrisa desconocida para todos, nadie, absolutamente nadie que la pudiera conocer sabría identificarla pero, por alguna razón, Boomer pudo. De alguna forma, cuando los blancos dientes de la ninfa aparecieron, entendió el terrible peso de sus acciones por recuperar a Bubbles. Se detuvo a la altura de la puerta, resguardando su mujer de la ira de esa criatura. Tres semanas habían transcurrido en el plano de los vivos, tiempo durante el cual, Brick y Blossom entraron en pánico por no saber nada del rubio. Tiempo durante el cual, la ninfa rencorosa, tuvo tiempo de analizar a sangre fría la situación.

La habían usado.

La habían engañado.

Y ahora ella es vengaría.

—Voltea y admira su belleza, pues será lo último que verás de ella —sentenció la ninfa con voz venenosa. Acababa de maldecirlos, a ambos, y no podrían hacer nada al respecto. Nunca entendería Bubbles, porque ocurrió. Boomer nunca podría odiarse lo suficiente por dejarse engañar por esa mujer.

Jamás supo porque, cuando volteó a ver a su mujer, aterrado de lo que fuera que esa ninfa pudiera haberle hecho, ella, con toda la belleza y delicadeza que siempre tuvo, se convirtió el polvo dorado, susurrando detrás de sí la última palabra que sus labios dirían: «¿Boomer?»

* * *

 **Hay dos cosas que quiero decir antes de proseguir con mi monólogo, la primera es que este escrito nació gracias a un reto del que hablaré más adelante. Y la segunda es sobre el final. Bueno, luego de que la personita que pidió esto me diera su critica, mi propia musa de la inspiración decidió apiadarse de mí (** se llama tarea **). Se lo comenté a Mortem, y lo hice antes de editar esto (?) el final anterior era un asco (** espero haberlo mejorado un poco **), cuando lo escribí fue muy apresurado y no se entendió nada. Hoy, finalmente las palabras volvieron a mí y cambié esos detalles. ¿Qué cambié?** **  
**

 **Para empezar, el detalle dónde los padres de Bubbles no querían que se casara con Boomer. En la época de Grecia dónde me estoy inspirando los artistas eran lo mejor de lo mejor, y era muy bien visto que las jovencitas quisieran estár con ellos, yo alteré esto antes de la edición porque necesitaba una excusa para que no aparecieran (?), pero con la nueva inspiración, decidí mejorarlo, sí aprovaron su matrimonio, pero casi no los veían porque Boomer es olvidadizo. El otro punto, el final y la muerte-muerte de Bubbles. Espero que ahora que ya lo edité, se entienda mucho mejor lo que ocurrió y el porque ocurrió, Boomer se tiró a la ninfa, ella se encabronó porque la engañó para robarle la llave y esperó hasta que subiera otra vez, para maldecir a su mujer y así, ocasionar que él la matara.**

 **Moviéndome a lo siguiente. Esto está aquí a día de hoy para ustedes gracias a Domina Mortem, ¿por qué ella? Porque hemos hecho un reto ella y yo, ya se habrán dado cuenta lo mucho que me gusta hacer retos con la loca de los demonios. En este caso, es para que tengamos DOBLE actualización de su fic este año, las reglas son las siguientes, yo escribo tres one-shot según unas especificaciones que ella me dio, y ella sube un capítulo, le entrego otros dos one-shots y sube el segundo capítulo. Es un ganar-ganar. Cada shot viene con sus características, el primero (** que es este **) debía ser de los azules, estar inspirado en Grecia y contener lemmon. A decir verdad, no fue muy complicado.**

 **Incluí lemmon, sí. Me inspiré en Grecia, Sí. Fue de los azules, sí.**

 **¿El lemmon incluía a los azules? No. Porque ella nunca dijo que los dos debían ser los protagonistas del lemmon (** risa malvada **). Me puso en bandeja de plata la oportunidad perfecta para usar al Dios violador. Por si alguien aún no sabe quien es, es Zeus. Ese perro es el Dios violador.**

 **Tenía la intención de subir esto con mi actualización de Criminal... pero aún no me entregan una sorpresita que quiero incluir, así que ese seguirá en stand-by. Por ahora, dejo esta sabrosura por aquí. Recuerden que pueden hacerme saber lo que les pareció con un review, ayudan a mi alma a sobrevivir(?).**

 **LD.**


End file.
